


Hot Breath and Spirits

by outcastsnmagic



Category: The Dragon Prince (Cartoon)
Genre: Drinking Games, Intoxication, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-19
Updated: 2019-11-19
Packaged: 2020-03-08 05:10:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18887833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/outcastsnmagic/pseuds/outcastsnmagic
Summary: Late night studying, a winter storm, some alcohol. What's the worst that could happen?





	1. What's a Drinking Game

The room was dark, save for the few lanterns in the study, which gave them enough light to partake in their evening activities. It was the holidays so many of the students and staff had left to spend time with family

Viren had decided it was probably best not to go home. The holidays were never really a big deal for him and he’d rather spend it reading through magical tomes than getting scrutinized by snobby relatives telling him pursuit of magic was a lost cause.

It also meant he could hang out more openly with Aaravos and Runaan. 

The elves were often separated from the humans in most subject areas, literature and art being the exceptions. And since he’d begun sparring regularly with the two when they had free time, he enjoyed being in their company. 

“You’re falling behind on your drink,” Aaravos piped up, taking Viren’s chalice and pushing it into the mage’s hands, “You’ve got to keep up.”

“I know, I know,” Viren replied, shooing the Startouch away and throwing the contents down the hatch. He shuddered as the liquid burned the inside of his throat and settled as a prominent warmth in his stomach. Though he normally wasn’t one to drink he’d had his fair share of ale in the time he spent with Harrow, but this elven spirit was nothing to laugh. Even the small bit he drank, mixed with the geode solution Aaravos brought, left a striking sensation to the consumer. 

“I.. don’t know if I’ll ever get used to this stuff,” Viren commented, even as he extended his chalice out for Runaan to refill. 

“This isn’t even the strongest spirit you can get,” the Moonshadow elf chuckled, “I’m surprised you’ve managed two drinks so far. I won’t give you as much this time.” 

“Ah, the delicate nature of the human palate,” Aaravos snickered. 

Viren blushed indignantly, “Give me the normal amount. I can handle it.” 

Delicate his ass, Viren wasn’t about to let these elves think a drink was going to put him out of the game so easily. He swallowed the second cup down in an instant, slamming the chalice back to the table. 

“Your turn,” he declared smugly, much to both elves’ amusement. 

“Challenge accepted,” Aaravos smirked, downing his second, Runaan following right after. 

Outside a heavy snow began to fall, gently blanketing the cobblestone walkways in a layer of white. Across the way several windows also flickered, their golden light dancing amid the crystalline flakes.

“We’re so going to get snowed in,” Aaravos lamented, glancing out the window when they’d paused to get some food. 

“When do we not,” Runaan said, “It happens at least once each year.”

“True.”

“Perhaps we should start a fire in the hearth,” Viren suggested, re-shelving the spell tomes they were no longer reading.

“Good idea. I’ll go ahead and work on that,” Runaan offered.

Aaravos ran his finger through the frost on the window, “These dorms can get pretty cold, can’t they. I’m surprised they haven’t put any runes up.”

“What do you mean?” Viren asked, suddenly interested at the mention of runes. 

“In places, like the Garden, where it’s essential to keep the interior temperature warm the enchanters will put up runes along the building,” Aaravos explained, “It creates a barrier of sorts, so long as the runes are connected.” 

Viren watched as Aaravos demonstrated in front of the window. He recognized the root as the sun rune, but wasn’t sure what the second part was. 

“And once activated,” Aaravos continued, channeling magic simultaneously into the runes, “It creates a heat trapping barrier.” 

Viren examined the barrier in awe. This is what he loved about magic. So many non-magic users think that magic isn’t anything beyond the big, flashy destructive spells, but here, something so simple can be so helpful. If humans just had a way to channel the primal sources regularly, even if it was only through a primal stone, they could do so much. Simple spells wouldn’t take as much concentration either, so they wouldn’t be any more disruptive than gaggle of children. 

“Surprisingly I’m not as cold as I usually am,” Viren spoke, “But I can tell the difference now.” 

“Maybe it’s because you downed two spirits back-to-back,” Aaravos teased, ushering Viren out of the study and into the lounge, “It can have that side effect. I’m surprised you haven’t tipped over yet.” 

“Well, I’m no thin-boned first year,” Viren retorted, “Also, I’d like to learn that rune sometime. Seems like it would come in handy.” 

Aaravos gave him a knowing smile, playfully patting Viren on the head. “Anything for you, my little human mage.” 

Viren swatted the Startouch's hand away, “Stop that.” 

“I can’t help my nature, Viren."

“Yes you can,” Runaan piped up from his place near the hearth, “You weren’t raised by wolves Aaravos.” 

The Startouch rolled his eyes. 

Viren snickered and made his way into the kitchen, leaving the two elves to banter. He checked the preserve closet for some fruit he’d bought last week, some Xadian oranges, a pear and these vibrantly purple grapes the shopkeeper said were grown on the foothills of the volcano. According to that man they had a flavor unlike any other. The elves didn't eat much in the way of meats, it was a cultural thing that Viren wasn't sure he understood completely yet, but since Aaravos and Runaan were his friends he wanted to make sure he was conscientious. 

Back in the lounge Runaan managed to work up a toasty flame. He supplied the hearth with enough firewood that it would last them a bit before returning to the study to bring their chalices and the bottle of spirit out to the lounge. 

“I suggest we add some stakes to this game,” Aaravos spoke from where he’d cozied himself up in a well-cushioned chair. 

Runaan gave him a skeptical look, “Oh, this is going to be rich.” 

“I propose a bet,” Aaravos suggested, “Winner gets first pick on anything.” 

“Anything?” Runaan clarified, “That’s pretty lenient for someone who’s so territorial.” 

“Sure, but I can’t think of any better way to place some stakes in a drinking game.”

“Right.. And whoever is determined to win ends up with alcohol poisoning. Sounds fantastic.”

“Always the moral compass, Runaan. There are a multitude of advantages to such a stake.” Aaravos continued, “It means not having to compete for once.”

Runaan crossed his arms. Maybe the Startouch had a point. 

“Okay, so anything? Even something like…” he tossed his head in the direction of the kitchen. Aaravos narrowed his eyes at him, and Runaan couldn’t help but smirk. That is exactly what the Startouch was thinking. 

“Alright, challenge accepted,” he agreed before the Startouch could take back his words. 

“So.. I didn’t have as many Xadian oranges as I thought,” Viren said, entering the lounge with a plate of fruit balanced in his hand. Some silverware and cloth napkins in the other, “Are grapes alright?”

When he didn’t get a response to glanced up to find the two elves staring intently at each other. 

“uh.. guys?”

“That will be fine, Viren” Runaan responded, turning away from where he locked eyes with the Startouch to help Viren find a place on the lounge table for the food. “I can bring you some next time, my mother always sends me too many.”

“Viren, we decided it would be more entertaining to add some stake to this next round,” Aaravos piped up. 

“Oh really?” Viren replied, “Well, what is it then?”

“Last man standing gets first pick. On anything.” 

“So… If I win and I ask you and Runaan to run around in the snow naked, you’d have to do it?” Viren asked, snorting at the idea of seeing the two elves streaking out in the snow. 

“That’s the idea,” Aaravos confirmed, “Or it can be in something like sparring or..”

“I think I get it.”

Viren took a place on the opposite side of the couch from Runaan, a couple of slices of orange in hand. 

“I think, for the sake of none of us getting alcohol poisoning, we need to have a cut off limit,” Runaan suggested, “Especially if we’re going to be drinking this unmixed. Maybe have a stop word?”

“What about... Xadia?”

“That works. Who’s going to start?”

“I will,” Aaravos declared, taking a cup and locking eyes with Runaan. 

Viren watched in amusement as Aaravos grimaced as he swallowed the liquid. Seems even elves weren’t as immune to the drink when it wasn’t masked in solution. He bit off a piece of orange, not realizing how hungry he’d gotten. They’d been spending so much time on spells and then got distracted with the drinking game that Viren was pretty sure they missed supper. 

Runaan took his respective shot and offered the spirit to Viren. He quickly finished is orange slice and held out his cup. Without the geode solution the spirit took on a clear, light blue color. It reminded him of the color the rivers in the high mountains turned during the spring when the snow began to melt. 

He lifted the cup to his lips and downed it in one swallow. And boy did it burn. 

The cough was inevitable, but that didn’t keep him from attempting to clear his throat enough so he wouldn’t make a fool of himself in the first round. 

“Quite a bit more prominent by itself,” Aaravos said. 

Viren nodded, his eyes watering up a bit as he gave a short cough. The burning sensation was more concentrated right at the back of his throat, as opposed to the length of his throat like before. It was a good burning feeling though. Something about it gave Viren a unusual bought of excitement. 

“I’m good,” he reassured, “proceed.”

\---

Two rounds later Viren was feeling more than just a little tipsy and had to tap out, much to his disappointment, but also to Runaan’s insistence that he not drink more than he could handle. He begrudgingly complied, opting to nibble on some more fruit while he watched the two elves take their fourth, then fifth, then sixth round. How long were they going to keep up? Surely they were feeling it by now.

“Eat or clean up your own puke!” he nagged loudly, throwing a few grapes at the two and chuckling at the astonished looks on both their faces. 

“Well, I don’t feel bad about cutting you off now,” Runaan mused, leaning over and searching the rug for the stray grapes.

“Clearly,” Aaravos agreed, “Keep that up an you’re going to have all manner of creatures living in here by the time break is over.”

Viren shrugged and popped a grape into his mouth. The room felt quite a bit warmer now that Viren really thought about how drunk he was. His face felt a little flushed too, aside from feeling a little fuzzy in the attic. But he didn’t really feel out of sorts. He could comprehend what the elves were say and certainly was aware of how the aura of the room seemed to get even more intense as the elves both finished their eighth drink and were locked in an intense stare off. 

“I’m— gonna get.. water,” he announced. 

His abrupt movement to stand must have been what triggered it as Viren’s vision suddenly went woozy and he felt a wave of vertigo overtake him. He stumbled a bit, catching his balance on the armrest of the couch. 

“Woah! Careful there.”

Both elves were next to him in an instant. 

“Are you okay?” Runaan asked, placing a firm hand on Viren’s shoulder to steady him. 

“I can go get you some water,” Aaravos offered. 

“I’m fine—“ Viren responded, rubbing his brow, “I just stood up too fast, ya know?”

“Well, sure..” Runaan skeptically replied, “But you have had quite a bit to drink.” 

“Not any more than you two,” Viren snorted, “I mean you’re on, what, round eight already? How are you even conscious?”

“I wouldn’t say we are sober..” Aaravos started. 

“I’ll be fine,” Viren insisted, shooing both elves away and standing slowly. He just needed to take his time and pay extra attention. 

He left the two elves to finish the game and wondered into the kitchen. To his pleasant surprise the kitchen was a bit cooler which made him feel a little less scorched. Maybe the heat from the hearth was also getting to him.  
Viren pumped some water a small basin and dipped a clean cloth in, making sure it was soaked all the way through before pressing it to his face. 

“Soo… much better,” he hummed happily. 

He stood there with his eyes closed, just relishing in the feeling of the cool liquid on his forehead, not even minding that some trickled along his chin then down his neck. Somewhere in the background he heard Aaravos curse, and not long after the some incoherent banter. 

“Did someone finally win?” he called from the kitchen.

“No!”

“Yes.”

Viren walked over and poked his head around the corner to find an obviously seething Aaravos and a smug Runaan bringing the spirit back into the kitchen. 

“Wow, so the mighty Moonshadow elf, Runaan, wins the game,” he jokingly marveled. “We better watch ourselves Aaravos, we are at his mercy, now.”

“You don’t need to rub…salt on— the wound, Viren,” Aaravos retorted, slowly getting up from his chair and grabbing the last few fruit slices from the platter. 

“Hey.. At least you lasted.. till the end.”

“I think… I think I’m passing to the— other side…” Runaan groaned, “I’m starting to feel it now..”

“Same.” Aaravos laughed pitifully, stumbling into the kitchen after Runaan with the remain cups, “Tomorrow.. is going to be so.. much.. fun..”

“At least we don’t have classes.”

Viren shuffled slowly over to grab the empty platter and the last few plates. At least when all was said and done they hadn’t made a huge mess of the lounge. He couldn’t say the same for some of his roommates, who he was glad wasn’t spending the holidays on campus. 

“Are you guys going to.. be okay walking back?” Viren asked, following the two elves to the entryway of the dorm. The snow outside was really beginning to pile up, it seemed to be snowing even harder than before if the build up on the windowsill was anything to go by. 

The last thing he wanted to hear in the morning was that Runaan and Aaravos froze to death because they were trying to walk home drunk.

“I think we’ll be okay,” Aaravos responded, “We live in the same dorm so.. we’ll stick together through it. Plus we have my fire spell.” Viren shrugged. There was that. If anything, Aaravos could melt the snow a bit so they make a pathway.  
The cold winter air was as unpleasant as it looked. Snow flurries crept into the entryway on the gentle but piercing wind. Viren shivered and pulled himself behind the door a little bit, chancing a look out into the courtyard. Barely anything was recognizable. The snow was at least a few feet high and had reduced everything to mere humps. 

The fountain that sat center in the courtyard looked like a tiny citadel in a barren snowy landscape. 

“Can… you even walk through.. that?” Viren stammered, rubbing his arms. He really should have thrown a coat on. Both elves looked unsure and displeased. 

“Try that fire spell you were talking about,” Runaan suggested to Aaravos. “If it works we might…”

The Startouch nodded and raised a hand up and scribed a bright orange rune in the air. A short incantation sent a gust of warm air out into the cold air. Some of the snow in the entry way melted down but the spell’s reach barely made a dent. 

Runaan gave the Startouch stare. “Really.”

Aaravos raised is hands and shrugged. “I’m drunk.”

Viren snorted. To think alcohol would affect spell casting wasn’t something people normally thought about but in retrospect it made a lot of sense. When Viren practiced spells in his Sky Arcanum class his professor always talked about the mind needing to be clear and focused.

“Looks like you’re stuck here,” He chuckled, moving and closing the door before more snow got in. “You can stay in my dorm. I’m sure my roommates won’t notice if anyone slept in their beds.”


	2. Won't Say I'm in Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Viren comes to a realization and he's not sure how to feel about it.

Watching the two elves squabble over beds was amusing. Neither exactly wanting to sleep in the one whose occupant obviously spent some personal time and forgot to do his cleaning. Runaan originally was going to use the bed but upon the discovery tried to goad Aaravos into taking it. 

“That bed is more suited to your nocturnal activities,” he said to the Startouch, smirking when Aaravos grimaced at the sheets. 

“There’s being comfortable in bodily experiences, and then there’s being unhygienic,” Aaravos explained, throwing the covers back, and walking away from the bed, “I am not the latter.” 

Viren couldn’t help but laugh at the thought of Aaravos being a slob, the elf was definitely far from that. Appearance and presentation weren’t something elves really threw to the wayside. 

“You could always share the other bed,” Viren suggested as he pulled the under-layer of his robes over his head and breathing a sigh of relief at the feeling of the temperate air on his bare skin. 

The alcohol seemed like it was starting to wear off— if not for the fuzziness in his head clearing little by little he didn’t feel quite like he was going to fall over. He wondered over to the washbasin and scrubbed his face while the two squabbled a bit more. It was clear neither was keen on sharing a bed. 

“You’d be so warm, and cozy,” he teased, wiping his face of water before pulling a soft cotton shirt on and changing into a more comfortable pair of trousers. Normally he’d forego the pants but it got pretty cold at night and the last thing he wanted was to be was cold.

“That’s the last thing I’m doing,” Runaan stated, joining Viren at the vanity. Viren watched the elf unweave the various braids that held his hair so neatly. It was astonishing to say the least, and he wondered if Runaan did this himself every day or if he got help. Among humans it was more often that women wore their hair long, though some men did. Harrow did, though his was styled in a very different way. 

Viren resisted the urge to reach out and touch the long, white locks “Does it take time to put all those braids in,” he asked.

“Not really,” Runaan replied, “We do not cut it, unless in mourning, so we become accustomed to wearing this way.”

While he was unsure if that was something he could handle, elven culture was different from human culture in many ways. Hell, elven biology was probably quite different from that of humans. 

“It seems like it would be complicated to take care of. Or keep from getting caught on things,” he mused. Runaan smiled and shrugged in response. 

“You learn what works and what doesn’t.”

Viren nodded, stretching and making his way over to his bed where sweet blissful slumber awaited. He flung the covers off and flopped down on the mattress with a satisfied huff. The normally tolerable straw filled cushion felt amazing, he blamed it on his lethargy and the alcohol. The sheets even felt better than they normally did and Viren pulled them up to his chin. 

“Have fun… sleeping..” he mumbled, snuggling down.

“Well, this hardly seems fair,” Aaravos piped up, slinking his way over to the edge of Viren’s bed and leaning against the headboard. 

Viren turned over to look at Aaravos. The elf stood in just his trousers, arms crossed about his chest with a look of amusement on his face. His silvery hair laid unbound about his strong shoulders. The stars on his skin seemed to twinkle even more brightly. 

“Yeah…? What?”

“Runaan and I have to share a bed but you, Viren, get your own?”

“You two are being all.. all picky-snickity about the beds,” Viren pointed out as he fluffed his sheets a bit, “Besides, there’s… the seat. In the lounge. One of you could go there if a little stain bothers you so much.”

“Going to play that way then,” Aaravos responded, amusement falling away to an unreadable look that slowly turned into a sly smile. 

Viren frowned as he watched the elf turn and whisper something to Runaan. Somehow Viren had the feeling it would end at his expense and that feeling grew more intense when Aaravos started making his way over to his bed. 

“Oh Fu- OOF!” 

Viren didn’t have anytime to get away as the Startouch flopped down on top of him, knocking the wind from his lungs.

“Ugh.. get off!” he complained, squirming to push Aaravos off the side of the bed. It was about as easy as he predicted, which it wasn’t. Aaravos had the advantage, being slightly taller and broader, and also in a more maneuverable position unhindered by blankets. It didn't help that not two seconds later Runaan joined.

“You guys are too…big..” he complained, attempting to nudge the elves off the bed. “Go.. sleep somewhere…”

“We are,” Runaan said, wrapping his arms around Viren’s waist and locking him into an embrace.

Aarvos tucked himself against Viren’s front, “You’re going to have to try…a lot harder to get rid of us.”

Now he was in a predicament. Viren wasn’t getting out of this elf sandwich anytime soon, maybe he shouldn’t have goaded the two so much over beds. Now he wasn’t going to get any sleep. His mind fuzzy right now to really focus on anything, let alone having enough coordination to get either elf off of him.

“Fuck.. you..” he mumbled, but couldn’t help giggling. They were like two little ducklings, having to be wherever he was. 

He gave a lackluster push against Aaravos’s chest and tried to twist out of Runaan’s grasp, groaning, “Ugh— guys.. really. The bed is too small...”

It only seemed to make the elves cling to him more and if the thigh between his legs and the hips pressed up against his behind did not make him aware of how close they were, then it was Aaravos’ hot breath on his neck and the feeling of Runaan’s fingers curling in fabric of his shirt. 

A strange tingling sensation ran up his spine and Viren suddenly became hyper fixated on the contact, his mind jumping immediately to the feeling of Runaan pressed up against his back.

He could feel the slow rise and fall of the elf’s chest, how well Runaan’s body spooned against his, and of course the gentle weight of arms around his waist. Then there was Aaravos, who was resting his chin gently on Viren’s head and drawing patterns along Viren’s thigh. It was too much, and yet just enough, Viren couldn’t decide. 

“G-guys...” Viren pushed Aaravos off his chest, his other hand coming down to unwind Runaan’s arms. He struggled to sit up, heat rising in his face when Aaravos’ thigh rubbed up against his groin. “This— Just.. go to your beds..”

“Is something… wrong?” Aaravos slyly inquired, leaning up onto his elbow to look at the human. 

“N-no!” Viren stammered, “It’s just.. just go to your own beds!”

Images from a dream Viren had several nights ago flashed to the forefront of his mind. At the time he couldn’t remember exactly what his dream was about, only that he woke up sweating and with a strange sensation in his stomach. Now as he was pinned between Aaravos and Runaan the contents of that dream became clearer. It would explain why he always felt a flutter of excitement when seeing either of the elves around the academy or when they’d spar and he found him eyes lingering seconds too long on strong arms and sweaty chests. 

“You’re face is very… flushed,” Aaravos pointed out. Viren could a glimmer of something, of knowing, in Aaravos’ slender eyes and it irritated him. The hand slipping up his thigh wasn’t helping either. 

“Get. OFF.” 

Viren shoved Aaravos off the bed. The Startouch gave a surprised yelp as he tumbled onto the floor with a loud thud. The noise roused Runaan from his almost sleep. 

“What.. is going on..?”

“Nothing,” Viren replied, “Would you please go to your own bed?”

The Moonshadow elf sat up, puzzled, but removed himself from the bed and grabbed some blankets from the spare bed and walked out into the lounge. Aaravos pulled himself from the floor and gave Viren a peeved look before turning and climbing into the vacant bed. 

“No fun at all” he mumbled. 

Viren ignored the comment and instead tried to calm the racing of his heart. He wrestled his blanket around a bit before turning over on his side and pulling the covers as far up as he could. 

He wasn’t getting any sleep this night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you, and hope you enjoy!


End file.
